User blog:Sci100/MURDER Season Two: UPDATE
Alright, this is just to shut Omni, Ultra, and every other user who wants to know more about Season 2 up. ... oh I almost forgot. Welcome to Wikia Island Hello, please enjoy this exclusive brochure for Wikia Island. We hope you attend our deluxe opening where only thirteen lucky people will be randomly selected from across Wikia to be the Island's first vacationers in 25 years! - A Representative from Everything Adventures, your only travel agency in all of Wikia. '' Wikia Island Brochure 1.png Wikia Island Brochure 2.png Anyways, here are the confirmed locations. #The Butler and King Hotel and Resort ##Wikia Cafe ##Golf Course ##Pool #Old Spanish Church #Never-ending Waterfall #Fiend Mountain #A Town????? Hopefully you're beginning to learn about Wikia Island. Characters The Official list of the Thirteen Guests is already up. However, there are other characters that will be in Season Two. First off, I'd like to introduce you to Charles's Friends, the ones you saw in Charles's photo as seen in Statue of Murderity. Their names are Arthur Demple, Clark Johnson, Diana Ney and Vicki Demple. Why am I telling you this? You're just gonna have to wait. We will also be introduced to Charles's Father, Richard. Plus, there might be one or two more users in the show, playing different roles. I wish I could tell you so much more, but there's a big twist that I can't tell you yet so... wait. Progress I have just a few more plot details I need to figure out, especially with Episode 23 (Part 1 of the Season Finale). However, I have begun writing the season premiere, which officially has a name. 'A Natural Death! The MMR: Murder, Music, and Romance I am planning to do a musical episode for the first time in my writing career. It will still have people dying, a case of howdunnit, and so on but with a few songs in there. Don’t be surprised if a certain song you know or two show up. You know what Season One lacked? Romance. That’s why I’m going to have a story line featuring two lovebirds hitting it off, while dealing with all this murder, killing, mystery, and aggression. Who are the lovebirds? Can’t tell you. Wait and see. The Killer of Season Two This season’s '''main killer has been identified way ahead of time. I know who he is, and I have plotted an interesting story line for this season’s killer in a way that doesn't seem rushed, like the first season’s was. Let me tell you some interesting facts about this season’s main killer: *The Killer knows Charles, in fact he/she’s known Charles for many years now *Charles has also known him/her for many years as well, but it’s not like he’s going *to be like OH CRAP ITS YOU! *They both have history on Wikia Island *They aren't who they seem *This one will be much more mysterious and horrific then the last killer. *As per the season’s subtitle, the Killer will be leaving clues that while may or may not help identity who they are, will be mainly to solve the mystery of the island. *This killer will actually have a name other than “The Killer “. Also, note how I’ve bolded the word MAIN twice? And how I’ve used the word main? (hinthintspoilercoughcoughhinthintyeeshtookyoulongenoughtofigureitout). Victims Expect a lot more then the last season. ALOT More. That's all I can tell you. Ermac A lot of people want to know if Ermac will return. Well I can tell you that he most likely will not reappear in Season Two. However expect him being mentioned. The Twist There’s a special twist to this season. I can’t you though. You have to wait! The Mystery This is the interesting aspect. The Mystery will involve clues from the past and the present. The episodes will be more connected than ever. The Mystery will be the thread that binds the season together besides the random killings at the Hotel and… other places. Pay attention to the number 5. But be warned, the Killer is coming. He will destroy everything the guests and Charles love. He will tear them down. He will haunt them in their dreams… their visions…. Their past, present, and future. He will watch them quietly… and he will seem impossible to beat. The Island has had many events occur in the last 50 years. One could say it was “cursed”. From a group of teens who were forced to betray one of their own, to an entire town disappearing… and now a SECOND spree of killings on the island, many horrible things have happened. If the mystery is solved… if the clues are found, and the truth is unlocked, then the world will quickly see itself being burned. ---- This is no ordinary season. This one will test many people, and combined with clues, alignments, and a almost… DEMONIC looking Killer… this will be one terrifying game of MURDER. }- }- }T }: }: } } Category:Blog posts